


Rumores vêm e vão (mas por favor, fique)

by darth_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jilytober2020, Secret Relationship, lily é uma diva pop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl
Summary: "CRAZY IN LOVE: Lily Evans lança faixa sobre o quente relacionamento com o ator Amos Diggory antes de pausa"ou"Lily Evans confirma rumores de affair com seu guitarrista em novo single: ouça Crazy In Love"ou"Crazy In Love e o relacionamento de Evans e Fabian Prewett: o que sabemos até agora"ou, na verdade:Aquele em que a cantora pop Lily Evans lança uma música se declarando para um homem com quem ela tem um relacionamento intenso- e a mídia não seria a mídia se não aparecessem ao menos oitenta artigos absurdos especulando sobre o affair.Fanfic escrita para o dia de Pop do Jilytober 2020.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Rumores vêm e vão (mas por favor, fique)

_“CRAZY IN LOVE: Lily Evans lança faixa sobre o quente relacionamento com o ator Amos Diggory antes de pausa”_

_“Lily Evans confirma rumores de affair com seu guitarrista em novo single: ouça Crazy In Love”_

_“Crazy In Love e o relacionamento de Evans e Fabian Prewett: o que sabemos até agora”_

Marlene abriu mais um site de fofocas, encontrando uma matéria parecida com as dez que tinha visto até agora, todas prometendo “a verdade sobre a vida amorosa de Lily Evans”. Ela olhou o celular, calculando que pelo horário a melhor amiga já deveria estar bem longe de Londres, voltando para casa. E embaixo do relógio, uma coleção de chamadas propositalmente ignoradas de Alvo Dumbledore, o dono da produtora com quem elas trabalhavam. A loira revirou os olhos, sem paciência para o homem que a encheria de perguntas e cobranças sem sentido sobre a cantora. Lily a convencera de que era melhor esperar o contrato deles acabar naturalmente, que isso deixaria 100% da carreira nas suas mãos, como elas queriam, mas de forma tranquila, sem grande alvoroço midiático. Marlene sabia que como agente da _grande-cantora-pop-da-década_ esse deveria ser seu primeiro impulso. Mas além de um sucesso e a principal fonte de renda da Hogwarts Records, Lily Evans era sua melhor amiga- e quando pensava na garota carinhosa e forte que ela conhecera no primeiro ano da faculdade tinha que se segurar para não mexer seus pauzinhos e lhe dar uma carreira tranquila. 

Era tudo o que elas queriam, afinal. Já se passavam quase 15 anos desde que o primeiro álbum de Lily fora lançado- e a ruiva engolida pelo turbilhão que fazia parte de ser uma diva pop. Elas eram muito gratas por tudo que tinham percorrido, uma no palco e a outra nos bastidores ( _sempre juntas_ , Lene pensou com carinho) mas era hora de descansar. Nada de mil entrevistas seguidas de tours mundiais recompensadoras mas exaustivas- principalmente para uma mãe de primeira viagem que não pretendia abrir mão assim da criação do filho. 

Marlene pensou na foto do afilhado que guardava na carteira. O garoto que, só com dois anos e alguns dentes ainda por nascer, provavelmente estava brincando no parque da pequena Godric's Hollow sem sequer imaginar que sua mãe estava em todas as revistas de fofoca inglesas. Ou melhor, sem ao menos saber como eram as revistas de fofoca. Porque Lily, sendo a mulher extraordinária e teimosa que era, conseguira manter sua vida pessoal como deveria ser: privada. E ao pensar nela pegando o trem para ir para casa e deixando os tabloides pegando fogo em suposições para trás, Lene se deliciou nesse fato.

—----

Quando Lily desembarcou na estação de trem de Godric’s Hollow, foi recebida pela sua voz favorita:

—Aparentemente você está me traindo com uns oito famosos diferentes. Devo me preocupar? -o sorriso de lado do homem não falhava em derreter Lily por completo, e ela não conseguiu não devolver o olhar divertido que eram tão _deles_.

—Só oito? Que decadência, já não se fazem mais tabloides sensacionalistas como antes…

Ele deu aquela risada gostosa que ela tanto amava, com as ruguinhas no canto dos olhos aparecendo e os cabelos se bagunçando ainda mais- e Lily não aguentou mais, se jogando nos braços do marido, que a apertou de volta, as duas bocas não tardando em se reencontrar.

—Pronta para ir pra casa? Minerva estava precisando de umas férias de mim e eu deixei Harry com ela na biblioteca mas os dois estão doidos para te ver. -Lily pensou na madrinha do marido (que era quase uma madrinha para ela também, sempre por perto e cuidando da sua família) e no seu filho, seu pequeno Harry, de quem ela mais sentia saudade nos dias que ficava fora. A ideia da senhora e do bebê sentados na biblioteca rodeados de livros fez seu coração esquentar e seus passos acelerarem.

—Um dia Minerva ainda te expulsa da biblioteca dela, você sendo o herdeiro ou não. O que você fez pra ela agora?

—Ahhh que nada! Eu só passei a manhã me gabando um pouco. Afinal -eles pararam na frente do carro e ele se virou para ela com uma piscadela- não é todo dia que Lily Evans escreve uma música de amor para você.

Ela riu, se impulsionando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar mais um beijo.

—Não esqueça disso nunca, James Potter: todas as minhas músicas de amor são para você.

—----

James e Lily conversavam muito sobre o que a mídia falava dela. Eles estavam juntos desde muito antes da ruiva investir na carreira de cantora (a parede do quarto com a linha do tempo de fotos deles desde quando viraram amigos aos quatro anos era a coisa favorita de James na casa) e ela tinha sofrido uns maus bocados com os comentários maldosos das revistas. Agora, felizmente, ela sabia lidar com eles muito bem, e os dois gostavam de compilar as suposições mais absurdas para dar risada.

Lily leu em voz alta as manchetes que conseguiu encontrar sobre o lançamento de Crazy In Love e o fato de que ela aparentemente namorava meia Hollywood enquanto James dirigia, e a risada dele a fazia pensar no que todos esses jornalistas diriam se descobrissem que estavam todos errados. Porque quem de fato inspirara a música não era nem ator, nem músico, nem ao menos famoso. Ele era seu melhor amigo, o responsável pela biblioteca da pequena cidade no interior onde ela crescera (o corredor entre as estantes o lugar onde ele lhe dera seu primeiro beijo- e ela se viciara completamente, 19 anos atrás), a pessoa mais autêntica que ela conhecia, seu porto-seguro, a perfeita mistura de maroto e dedicado, o pai de seu filho. Lily não se cansava de se apaixonar por James, uma e outra vez, cada vez caindo mais e mais fundo- com a certeza que era a mão dele pressionada na sua, um aperto nunca nem sequer afrouxado. 

E, de alguma forma, lançar aquela música agora era como uma reafirmação. Ela se lembrava de escrevê-la há muitos anos, quando eles ainda estavam na faculdade. Os dois tinham passado o fim de semana sozinhos no apartamento de James e Lily o observava dormir, seu colo servindo de travesseiro para os cabelos castanhos. Só o lençol cobria os corpos cansados quando a letra se tornou clara na sua mente, como se estivesse ali todo esse tempo, só esperando para despertar. _“_ _It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you, got me looking so crazy in love”_. Ela sentia essas palavras arderem no fundo de cada um de seus ossos- e Lily teve a certeza de que ele sentia o mesmo quando cantou uma versão lenta da música no aniversário de dois anos de namoro, suas roupas sendo descartadas lentamente entre as quatro paredes do quarto.

Depois disso o papel com a letra foi parar no meio de algum dos livros que ela usava na faculdade, sendo encontrado por James há poucos meses. Eles se divertiram relembrando aquela noite, os sentimentos ainda mais fortes do que então, e na manhã seguinte Lily decidiu finalmente gravar e lançar Crazy In Love. Era um pouco diferente de suas composições habituais, menos _family friendly_ e James dera risada pensando no que a mídia diria sobre os dois (ou bem, sobre ela e a fonte de inspiração misteriosa) e no que Dumbledore (que sabia tão pouco sobre a estrela quanto o resto) acharia de toda a situação. “Me espanta que ele não tenha te ligado nem uma vez desde que você chegou, achei que ele não ia sair do seu pé por causa da música e das férias” ele comentou, os olhos desviando da rua por um milésimo de segundo para focar nela- e quando Lily respondeu que tinha bloqueado o homem antes mesmo de sair de Londres James achou que nunca mais ia conseguir respirar de novo de tanto rir.

—----

—Mamãe! -Harry gritara em deleite antes mesmo que ela saísse do carro, a mão que não segurava a de Minerva se estendendo para ela.

Lily nunca deixava de sorrir, nos shows, em entrevistas com repórteres bem humorados, quando conhecia os fãs. Mas nenhum sorriso jamais se compararia ao que se abria em seu rosto quando Harry estava por perto. Ela era uma mãe 100% coruja, aproveitando cada instante e sentindo sua vida se renovar a cada descoberta que o garoto fazia. Ela adorava compor com ele no colo e desde a barriga Harry se mostrava apaixonado pela voz dela, principalmente quando acompanhada pelo piano que eles tinham em casa. Era seu pequeno companheiro, e as férias que ela constantemente tirava (sem justificativa, para desespero da produtora) para poder passar dias ininterruptos com ele só reforçavam o quão certeira tinha sido a decisão de criar Harry longe da confusão de seu outro mundo. Ela adorava os palcos e a oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas e compartilhar sua paixão com elas, mas voltar para James e Harry, para sua casa com jardim e a tranquilidade e familiaridade de Godric’s Hollow? Aquilo não tinha preço.

(Ela pensava em como seria ter o mundo descobrindo que ela não só era casada como também era mãe, daqui a alguns anos. Os tabloides entrariam em colapso e Dumbledore provavelmente teria uma síncope.)

Lily entrou na biblioteca com Harry nos braços, ganhando um beijo no rosto e biscoitos de Minerva- e até Bichento, seu gato, apareceu de detrás de uma pilha de livros para se esfregar em suas pernas. Ela passou a tarde ali, sentada no meio das pernas de James, tomando xícaras de chocolate quente e ganhando beijos quando Harry se distraia com a senhora mais velha. Marlene ligou uma vez para avisar que estaria ali em dois dias e conversar com o afilhado e com o amigo (“aproveite seu fim de semana James, quando eu chegar você sabe que a atenção da Sra McGonagall e de Lily e Harry vai toda pra mim”, ela provocara, ganhando uma risada carinhosa de Minerva e um revirar de olhos do homem). Era bom estar em casa.

—----

  
Algumas pessoas falavam sobre a fase “lua de mel” dos relacionamentos, que era intensa, apaixonante e nunca durava. Ao se acomodar no sofá de casa ao lado de James, com uma taça de vinho na mão e depois de ler três histórias e acomodar Harry em sua caminha, Lily pensou que aquela era a maior besteira do mundo. E quando James a puxou para o seu colo entre beijos, balançando as borboletas, velhas inquilinas do seu estômago, como só ele sabia fazer, e eles chegaram ao quarto entre tropeços e bocas grudadas e risadas, ela teve _certeza_. Porque ela estava, sempre esteve e sempre estaria, completa e loucamente apaixonada por James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oie! Essa foi uma ideia curtinha que apareceu na minha cabeça e eu não resisti. Imagino que todo mundo conhece mas se não: Crazy In Love é uma música (MUITO BOA) da Beyoncé com o Jay Z (que eu fingi que não é um dueto por conveniência aqui). Eu queria ter desenvolvido essa fanfic um pouco melhor mas a vida não deixou. Espero que vocês tenham gostado mesmo assim! Ela faz parte do Jilytober 2020 e eu realmente recomendo que vocês deem uma olhada no evento (tem todas as fanfics no twitter- jilytoberbr) porque só tem obra incrível!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem :)


End file.
